Conventionally, wearable communication-reception notification terminals have been widely used. The communication-reception notification terminals are each a terminal for notifying a user of a mobile phone that the mobile phone has received a call, a mail, and/or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a communication-reception notification terminal which is integrated in an accessory and is wearable on a user. This communication-reception notification terminal includes a control section which controls a sound section, a vibration section, or a light emitting section. Having received communication-reception information from a mobile phone via a Bluetooth communication reception section and determined that a communication has been received, the control section (i) controls the sound section so as to cause a buzzer to sound in a case where the sound section is selected as a communication-reception notification section for an operation at the time of reception of a communication, (ii) controls the vibration section so as to cause a vibrator to vibrate in a case where the vibration section is selected as the communication-reception notification section, or (iii) controls the light emitting section so as to cause an LED to blink in a case where the light emitting section is selected as the communication-reception notification section.